A Date's Demise
by KattieWatsonHolmes
Summary: How John's second date with Sarah went. Sherlock Holmes and Lexi MacKenna can't just leave the two of them alone.Of course it ends in disaster, to expect anything less is to not understand Sherlock Holmes. A companion oneshot to my story The Resident Sociopaths of 221B for crzychigurl343 by request.


John was out on his second date with Sarah or at least he was supposed to be. He was lucky that he even managed to get a second date with her after the disaster that their first date had been. It had been bad enough that Sherlock and Lexi had interrupted their date but then they had almost gotten themselves killed by a Chinese Warrior and he found out about Lexi's sword injury. John didn't believe for one second that she had gotten it while practicing. After seeing her fight the warrior at the circus John knew that she was more than capable of handling herself in a fight, unnervingly so. John had a feeling that under her innocent outer demeanor she had some hidden talent to kick arse. If that hadn't been bad enough to begin with John then had to contend with Lexi's obvious dislike of Sarah which was worse that Sherlock's. Lexi silently judged people while Sherlock outwardly voiced his dislike. The silent judging was worse in John's eyes. The night had then ended with the three of them getting kidnapped, him being mistaken for Sherlock by people who wanted to kill him and Lexi, and Sherlock arriving only in the nick of time before Lexi got skewered. John expected Lexi to be even slightly upset with him, but she had brushed it off like it was no big deal. It was like nothing fazed her at all.

So John's second date with Sarah was going much better than the first. For one, he hadn't accepted any advice from Sherlock or Lexi who were thankfully spending a quiet night in the flat. They had some sort of case they were working on which involved them doing some sort of planning for a take down, whatever that meant, and John was hopeful that this would keep them occupied. He didn't care what they did at this point, they could set fire to the flat as long as it kept them there. Hell, they could be arrested for doing something and John would still be fine with it because it would mean that they couldn't bother him on his date. John had started off the night by taking Sarah to a nice French café and he was planning to take her out to the cinema afterwards. A nice, normal, quiet date. No detectives, no Chinese acrobats, and certainly no chances of death. They had gotten through the appetizers without anything going wrong. In fact, everything was going right for once. They were talking and laughing and then they were interrupted by a single text alert followed by two more in rapid succession.

"Sorry, let me just…," John told Sarah apologetically as he pulled his mobile out to shut it off so that there would be no more interruptions.

"Oh no, you're fine," Sarah told him good naturedly as John checked his texts. What he saw disturbed him a little. The first text was a picture of a doll house only there were two decapitated dolls in the living room of the house and a substance that looked like blood had been splattered around the room. John swore and Sarah looked over at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Everything alright? Sherlock and Lexi not gotten some Japanese assassin they need you to run after?" Sarah joked with a laugh and John chuckled nervously.

"Um, no, nothing like that no," John told her as he scrolled down to the next two text messages which accompanied the photograph. One of the messages was from Sherlock and the other was from Lexi.

_**Who killed them? - SH**_

_**What was the motive behind their deaths? –LM**_

"So what is it then?" Sarah asked him, pressing the subject and John swallowed thickly, not knowing what to tell her exactly.

"Um, they were just updating me that they haven't blown up the flat," John lied smoothly and Sarah laughed as John tucked his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the messages.

"Is that an actual worry?" Sarah asked John with a smiled and John nodded at her in confirmation as he picked up their bottle of wine and refilled her glass.

"Surprisingly yes," John told Sarah before he took a large gulp of his wine. "Just the other day they managed to set an experiment on fire. Somehow yelling "It's for science!" doesn't seem to make a difference," John said and Sarah laughed, thinking that he was joking. John really wished that he was. It's for science seemed to be Lexi and Sherlock's excuse every time he walked into their kitchen to find something a mess, on fire, or potentially hazardous to life, limb, or health.

"What's it like though, living with them? I mean they can't always be like that can they?" Sarah asked John with a chuckle of disbelief.

"Ah yeah, actually, they are. They are always like that. It's just the think of being Sherlock Holmes and Lexi MacKenna. There's never a normal moment with them," John told Sarah before he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "Actually sometimes there is a normal moment when Lexi cooks and managed to get Sherlock to eat. As soon as that's over though they are back to running over London or messing up the flat," John told Sarah who looked back at him wide eyed.

"Wow and I thought my roommates in Uni were bad," Sarah said as John's phone stated to trill its text alert again in rapid succession. "Go on then, see what they want," Sarah told him as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't have…," John started before Sarah cut him off.

"No, go on then. Make sure no one died in some freak explosion," Sarah told him with a note of sarcasm in her voice and John smiled at her nervously as he got his phone out and read the seven new texts he had.

**7:53 pm**

**John? John I know you've gotten the message. Who killed them and what was their motive? –SH**

**7:56pm**

**Fine, I'll do it for you to show you how it's done. The dead woman was clearly married and this was her house as you can tell from the personal possessions scattered throughout and her comfort in the residence. The man found dead beside her was, however, not her husband but her lover. The husband found out about the affair and murdered them both out of jealousy and rage. The decapitation was a nice touch, a way of taking away their identity and to make the crimes seem less like they had a personal motive. –SH**

Attached to the next text was another picture, more disturbing than the first and was of a doll with its head stuck in the oven, dead.

**7:57 pm**

**John. John?-SH**

**7:58pm**

**John, now you are being unreasonably difficult. –SH**

**8:03pm**

**We're trying to teach you. It's not that difficult John. Fine, the death was clearly suicide made to look like murder, no one sticks their heads in ovens these days. Honestly that one was almost given to you. –LM**

**8:07pm**

**John, come to Baker Street at once, the game is on!-SH**

**8:09pm**

**John! This is no time for games. Time is of the essence. –SH**

**As John read the last text another came in. **

**8:11pm**

**As you have not responded and we are heading out now, meet us at the crime scene. 1318…-SH**

John didn't even bother reading the rest of the address and turned of his phone before turning it round to show Sarah.

"All's fine, look, no more interruptions," John told Sarah who smiled and uncrossed her arms before they continued on with the rest of their date which John was happy he could salvage.

Their date was going along a lot better after John shut off his phone. There were no more interruptions and they moved on to their main course as they shared another bottle of wine. John was just starting to think that this evening might end really well for him and bring his relationship with Sarah further along when all hell broke loose in the middle of the restaurant. If someone had a recording of John's face during that moment, and Mycroft did, they would have seen how livid he turned when Sherlock and Lexi along with half of Scotland Yard it seemed, burst into the restaurant all guns blazing. Literally, the officers were pointing their guns around the restaurant. John and Sarah ducked under the table as did many other of the patrons as they heard Sherlock and Lexi shouting over the confusion.

"I think you'll find Detective Inspector that this is the man you've been looking for," Sherlock shouted above the din as John straightened up and saw him pointing out a man at a table near his and Sarah's. "Ah John, excellent, you're already here," Sherlock shouted as he spotted him.

What happened next should have been expected. John got out of his chair and launched himself at Sherlock, tackling the man to the ground. In the ensuing chaos of the two men battling on the floor, the killer that was supposed to be arrested got up and started making his escape.

"John, John, stop this foolishness! He's getting away!" Sherlock shouted as he tried to stop John from chocking him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Lexi shouted before John suddenly had an Irish girl tackle him, clinging to his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. John stopped attacking Sherlock to try and throw her off of him, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung on with a death grip.

Suffice to say, the evening ended with John sending Sarah home in a cab while Lestrade put the murderer into the back of his squad car, Sherlock having jumped up and caught him while John still had Lexi strapped to his back. The trio had been thrown out of the restaurant and banned from ever coming back and each of them had cuts and bruises. Sherlock had a slightly black eye from when someone had hit him in their midst of their squabble outside when John tried to go after Sherlock again only for Lexi to get involved in trying to break them up. They sat on the curbing outside the restaurant together and John put his face into his hands and wondered if he would ever have a normal day again in his life. Lexi and Sherlock turned and looked at each other smirking, Lexi smiling despite her split lip, and John realized that the answer to that question was no, he would never have a normal day again.


End file.
